


Cassandra

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, leaving it open as to whether or not the characters survive or don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: They knew exactly who was behind the "accidents" on theSkeld.  If only they could get everyone else to believe them...
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Kudos: 18





	Cassandra

No one had believed them when they said that Green had been the one to sabotage the communications.

“An accident,” the others had insisted.

“But I saw it!” Purple had replied.

But there hadn’t been any proof; it had just been Purple’s word against Green’s, and Green was popular—the charmer who had managed to get everyone over on their side. And it had paid off; they’d earned the trust of everyone else, and had built a solid defense, with many voices to vouch for them.

“Why would Green sabotage the communications?” Blue had asked. “You must have been mistaken.”

“Have you seen how complicated those communications are?” Orange had joked. “Anyone could mess those up just by looking at them the wrong way!”

Purple knew it was pointless; like the seer Cassandra, they spoke the truth, only to be laughed at, never believed.

The meeting had adjourned; as they had departed the cafeteria, Purple had caught sight of Green’s face through their visor—and the smirk upon it.

A chill coursed through their spine; out of desperation, Purple had endeavored to keep as much distance between them and Green as possible.

The oxygen had been sabotaged next; they’d had to come out of hiding to go fix it, meeting up with Cyan and Blue—and finding Yellow motionless on the floor in front of the oxygen controls.

They had held another meeting, Purple once again insisting that Green had to be the one behind the sabotage.

And again, no one had believed them.

“Another accident,” the others had assured them. Yellow had been just too close to the oxygen when it had malfunction—perhaps some sort of vacuum effect had caused them to lose their personal oxygen supply.

“Perhaps Purple needs to relax in Medbay?” Green had suggested.

“No!” Purple had shot back. “I’m fine. And you’ll see I was right.”

They were putting an even greater distance between themselves and Green now; anything to just complete their missions and survive long enough until the _Skeld_ returned to base…

But then, the alarm klaxons went off again—this time, it was the reactor.

Purple knew it was a trap, but they were closest to the reactor. Regardless of how the others refused to believe them, they couldn’t let the others die…

They reached the reactor and moved to go to the control panel—just as Green emerged from the shadows.

Purple turned to run—and felt a crushing blow between their shoulder blades, and dropped to the ground like a stone.

“No need to worry,” Green purred. “Just another ‘accident.’”

Purple struggled to remain conscious, hoping against all hope that, if nothing else, the others would, at least, see the truth about Green being the imposter.

…And with any luck, they’d remain alive to see the results.


End file.
